


Is Just Friends What You Really Want?

by Thorns_of_a_Rose



Series: The Sound Of Love [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_of_a_Rose/pseuds/Thorns_of_a_Rose
Summary: Yang's relationship with Blake changes as they finally realize what they both want. A night of drinking and fun turns into something more.





	Is Just Friends What You Really Want?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [Friends by Subtact](https://youtu.be/SSU4f_zreCk), as well as being inserted into the story as the song that plays...lyrics and all.

             Her cellphone buzzed, a text from someone, Yang didn’t bother immediately checking as she continued to dry off her hair, a long day at work always meant a shower was in order, and hopefully some relaxation too, maybe a movie when her sister and their roommate got back. Her cell buzzed again, Yang groaned, really hoping it wasn’t work, or her asshole of an ex, trying to smooth talk her back after last time. Honestly, maybe she should’ve taken Weiss’s advice and get a restraining order against that guy, just like she had to do with Cinder, because he sent at least one text a week trying to get her back, it had been two months, maybe he should realize it was time to move on. Looking at her phone, Yang recognized the sender immediately, it was Blake, the mysterious girl from the party a little over a month back, the two had gotten pretty close during the party and still hung out on Friday’s, though ‘hanging out’ was a very loose term considering what happened after a couple of hours of them spending time together. Opening the conversation, Yang read the two message her raven-haired companion had sent her;

 **Blakey** : So are we meeting at the usual place, get a couple of drinks, maybe a little dancing.

 **Blakey** : Or are we just going to straight to the fun part you love so much.

The accompanying picture on the second text made Yang flush a brilliant red. She swears she could hear the other purring out that second text, just to tease her for the look on her face. The week had gone so slowly that she forgot it was Friday, sending a reply text, letting Blake know she was going to be at Junior’s soon. She rushed herself into an outfit, a cream-colored vest over a black low-cut tee and a black mini skirt, long black stockings and boots, with various belts and golden bracelets to add a little extra flair. Yang was preparing to go clubbing and she planned to look good doing it.

            She was always a little early, showing up just as Junior’s opened. The bouncer let her in no problems, she was a regular here after all, though it might also be because the bouncers and their boss were more than a little scared of her, her college days had been an interesting time.

            Walking up to the bar, she ordered herself a drink, if she was going to be waiting on Blake, she might as well get herself started on the drinking.

            “One Strawberry Sunrise,” she called out, “No ice, and one of those little umbrellas.”

            After a few minutes, her drink slid up to her, a familiar voice serving her, “And here I thought you were taking it slow after everything that happened with Mercury, you bounce back quick, don’t you Spitfire.”

            Yang looked up from the drink to gold-colored eyes, brown hair, and a sly smile, “Leonard,” she was shocked, not expecting her cousin here, “I thought you didn’t work Friday’s.”

            “Rachel called out sick,” Leonard explained, “And I could say the same, isn’t this kind of shit that got you into that last mess. Man, Red and Ice Queen didn’t talk much sense into you, did they?”

            Yang huffed, her cousin’s comments a little harsh, but not unwarranted, “Well, if you must know, I’m waiting for a friend. Blake’s just taking her sweet time getting here, that’s all.”

            Leonard looked confused for a moment, then his eyes lit up, “Wait, Blake, you mean Zinnea’s friend. I mean, she said you two hit it off well, but I didn’t think it went that well. That’s great, wonderful, just, wow.”

Yang’s gaze narrowed on the man, that turnaround was a little too quick, even for him, “Look, we’re just friends, Blake’s great, amazing even, but I’m not looking for that.”

            Leonard quirked his eyebrows at that statement, “Considering what Zinnea told me, and the fact that the staff sees both of you in here at least once a week for the past month tells me otherwise,” Leonard sighed, “Look, I’m not telling you what to do, but considering your past relationships, I was hoping you would at least think before diving into another one.”

            “What is that supposed to mean,” Yang snapped, desperately wanting to avoid going into this again.

            “You know exactly what it means, Spitfire,” Leonard snapped back, “You haven’t had a good relationship since college, ever since you and Pyrrha broke up, you’ve had bad partner after bad partner, first Cardin, then Neo, Cinder was so bad you had to get a restraining order, and you just broke up with Mercury. Look, Blake seems like a good person, but still, I don’t want to see you hurt again. You’ve been through this kind of shit too many times, you should at least try to take it slow for once.”

            “I am taking it slow,” Yang shouted, “We’re just friends, I’m not looking for anything more and neither is she.”

            Leonard sighed, walking away to make a drink for another patron. Yang knew she shouldn’t had yelled at him, but she just wanted them to be happy for her. She finally found someone who was just good, someone who wasn’t just there to try and fill that void in her heart, to make her feel less alone in the world.

            “Well that was a first,” this voice was different, Yang looked up to see ‘North’, another of the bartenders and a pseudo-friend of hers, “Never seen you get that pissed at anyone here, especially Leonard.”

            “What do you want, Preston,” Yang whined, just wanting to drink in peace until Blake showed up.

            “Using my actual name,” North said, “Man, whatever Leonard said must’ve really pissed you off. Well, nothing much, just hoping this anger isn’t going to carry over for the rest of the night, just because Leonard’s your cousin doesn’t mean you can’t get thrown out if you’re too rowdy. Junior’s taking the night off and Church really doesn’t want to put up with any bullshit tonight. Look, if you got any problems you can just talk to someone, a bartender wouldn’t be my first choice, but you at least know all of us to an extent.”

            Yang just looked at him, no emotion, just a blank stare, “Is that all? You don’t have any other life lessons for me.”

            North just smiled, “No, but your girlfriend’s been giving you bedroom eyes for the past 5 minutes, I think she would do something if I kept you any longer.”

            Yang whipped around on the stool, across the room on one of the couches was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. Blake was in this sexy, little, black dress, the entire thing hugging the girl’s body, accenting every curve in the best way. Yang felt her brain frazzle as Blake pointed at her, gesturing for her to come over. She didn’t even think, just obeyed, hypnotized by the other girl.

            “Hey,” she said when she sat down next to her, it was the only word she could form at the moment.

            “Hey,” Blake responded, looking at the drink Yang was holding, “I didn’t realize you started drinking without me,” with that the ravenette grabbed the glass Yang was holding and drank the rest of the contents.

            Yang shook off her stupor, remembering her conversation with Leonard, “So, you want something, or you going to steal my drinks all night?”

            “Doesn’t matter to me,” Blake purred, “But if you’re offering to buy, I would like something. Maybe my usual, unless you want to surprise me.”

            Yang blushed, “One Russian Blue coming up, I’ll be back.”

            Yang ordered their drinks trying not to think about just dragging Blake into the bathroom and having her way with the girl, or maybe the other way around, let go of the control she so desperately tried to have in other relationships when it came to this. It was something she had never willingly done, even when she had been with Pyrrha, but this was different, that first night had been proof enough. Yang just wanted to have fun though, she didn’t want anything more than what she had, right?

            The two danced for a while, a few drinks over the course of the night, Leonard even served Blake once during that night, as far as Yang could tell, he didn’t say a word to her. As the night continue, Yang found herself thinking about how she felt in the back of her mind, she and Blake had agreed on ‘just friends’, but she couldn’t help wanting more, to kiss her without a care, to just hold her whenever, but they were friends, and friends weren’t like that. She excused herself to the bathroom to clear her head.

            “Come on, Yang,” she muttered to herself, splashing water in her face to try and cool off, she was getting too worked up over this.

            Coming out of the bathroom, she spotted Blake, and the sight sent a pang of jealousy shooting through her. The ravenette was dancing with a blond boy, his button-up t-shirt open for the world to see, washboard abs and muscular body, but the worst part was the laughter in Blake’s eyes, Yang saw the glint briefly, and her heart dropped as a result. She was just friends with Blake after all, no matter how much she enjoyed their time together; this was bound to happen.

            Sitting at the bar, she ordered another drink, this one heavier than anything else she had this night.

            “Rough night,” the bartender asked, Yang chuckled, she had somehow gotten all three tonight.

            “I guess you could say that, Church,” Yang said, looking up at her cousin’s boss, “Just being reminded that life moves forward, whether you like it or not.” She saw Church glance towards the crowd, almost certain that he saw she did.

            “It does, but you can still adjust it, make it so you are part of the journey instead of just watching the days go by,” the man said, Yang never understood how someone only a couple years older than her was so wise, “The only regrets in life are when you choose to do nothing.”

            “What if it’s not my choice to make,” Yang countered, taking a sip of her drink.

            “You can’t make other people’s choices, but she has a right to know,” Church said, “Besides, who says she hasn’t already chosen.”

            “I really wish you guys would stay out of my love life,” Yang groaned, “We’re just friends, nothing more, honestly, I thought blowing up at Leonard would get you guys to shut up about it.”

            Church chuckled, “Please, if South was here, she’d be way less polite about it. She told me she was ‘sick of you two acting like morons.’ It’s obvious what you two are, you both just chose not to accept it.”

            Yang didn’t respond, she just downed the rest of her drink and walked off, just hoping to bump into someone just charismatic enough to take her away from everything.

            As she pushed through the crowd, she feels a hand grab her arm, turning, she sees its Blake, amber eyes shine with something, Yang’s not sure what, but she doesn’t care.

            “You okay,” Blake’s voice is soft, but Yang hears her despite the roaring crowd around them, the music fading out as the song changes.

            Yang nods, “You up to dance,” it’s not a demand in Yang’s mind, but she silently begs for her to say yes.

            Blake just takes her hand as the music as the next song starts, the two dancing happily to the upbeat bass:

* * *

 

After the party

You find us at a dive bar

Back of the room, you notice just

What we are, but I don't know what just what we are

 

Streetlights flashing like a disco and

Your eyes tell me, "Baby, let's go"

How much does she know and what did you say to your friends?

 

When we're dancing like lovers, you spell out my shape with your hands

How much do you lie when you say that we're just friends?

 

How much do you lie when you say that we're just friends?

 

Hands on your shoulder

I know you want more of this

Want you to chase my body with those fingertips

Whisper my name with your lips

 

Streetlights flashing like a disco and

Your eyes tell me, "Baby, let's go"

How much does she know and what did you say to your friends?

 

When we're dancing like lovers, do you believe we're just friends?

When we're touching at parties, do you believe we're just friends?

In the backseat of my car, with your hands on my heart, are we friends?

How much does she know and what did you say to your friends?

 

When we're dancing like lovers, you spell out my shape with your hands

How much do you lie when you say that we're just friends?

 

How much do you lie when you say that we're just friends?

 

* * *

 

            As the song winds down, Yang reaches for Blake, taking her hands in her own and leading them away from the dance floor. She can’t take it anymore, her emotions are all over the place and she needs to know, she doesn’t want to push her, but she wants more, she wants to hold her, to love her and be loved by her, to be more than friends.

            “Blake,” her voice feels out of place, she can feel her throat constrict, struggling to tell her the truth, “I can’t do this anymore. I just feel too much about you and it’s getting to me. I can’t be friends with you, not like this.”

            She looks at Blake, the girl’s head tilts a little as she stares at Yang, her voice a whisper, but it’s deafening to Yang, “Neither can I.”

            Yang’s gaze snaps to her eyes, amber now shimmering like pools of molten gold, she leans in, wanting this to be her last vision of the girl, to just stare into the eyes she fell for so easily. She feels her eyes close as she leans in even closer, wanting the last feeling to be the other girl’s lips against her. Her eyes widened when the other girl forcefully pressed into her, the kiss passionate and raw, Yang wasn’t expecting it, the other girl grabbing her by her jacket to keep her in place as the two pressed into each other, Yang leaning back into it when the other pulled away.

            “I’m sorry,” Blake said, Yang seeing tears in the sun that was her eyes.

            As Blake went to leave, Yang grabbed her, pulling her into a hug “Its okay, I’m just surprised you felt the same way,” Yang felt the tension leave Blake’s body and her own, both realizing the other’s feelings.

            “So, more than just friends,” Yang chuckled.

            “Definitely,” Blake said, her eyes glinting again, this time in a way Yang recognized all too well, “Next time, we are so skipping straight to the fun part.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my spare time and since I'm trying to post again, this was posted as well.
> 
> Disclaimer; The RWBY series, as well as many of the characters in this story are property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my stories or see anything new by me, check out my tumblr, [RWBY-Scattered Petals-AU](https://scatteredpetals-au.tumblr.com) for more. Thank you all.


End file.
